Goldilocks: A Rewrite
by bloodlushes
Summary: A Goldilocks rewrite. Goldilocks runs away due to some...bad...treatment. Going to the three bears house had to be the best mistake of her life.
1. Running Away

Summary: A Goldilocks rewrite. Goldilocks runs away due to some...bad...treatment. Going to the three bears house could have been one of her worst mistakes, or the best.

Author's Note: Wow needless to say I'm bad at summaries, but at least there's one person who I know will read this (yes it's you LonelyZoner). Anyway, this is something I had started a few months ago, when I was trying to get into writing short stories, and when I saw the fairy tales section of FanFiction, I was like "Let's Post it!!" Since this is my first one be nice duckies!

* * *

**Goldilocks**

There once was a girl named Goldilocks. She had beautiful golden yellow hair but she was too beautiful. Her mother was jealous of her and made Goldilocks work day and night. Her father loved her beauty too much and raped her, selling her body to his friends to show her off. Many thought her too proud, when she was only scared to speak out, causing more people to hate her profusely.

Goldilocks was not happy.

At the young age of ten she decided to run away. She packed her meager belongs together many times, but it took her four more years to build up the courage to actually leave. She stole some food, grabbed her own shaggy coat and left.

She became a nomad, and she worked for her food when it ran out. She always hid her face and didn't stay long enough to make friends.

She didn't want to trust anyone.

In her mind all people were the same. It made her seem quite vain, but it was true, everyone would only look at her beauty and were lost to the real person inside. They would hate her with a passion or try to make her theirs using any possible method available.

And the worst part of it was is that she was still quite attractive, no longer in a little girl way, but womanly handsome. In the two years that she had lived the nomadic life she had lost all of her baby fat from her father overfeeding her (although she really didn't have all that much since her mother _didn't_ feed her). Her body, even though it was a little thin, was quite shapely and muscular in an endearing way. Her bosom had grown to a rather large size and could not be hidden even by Goldilocks' new thick coat she had bought herself throughout her travels.

Her face, which even she had not seen since the day she had left her house, was still quite lovely. The only thing that one would have found disagreeable in Goldilocks was her eyes. They were large and blue, but that is not where the problem lies. For in the depths where one would expect to find innocence there was only a deep distrust and hatred of all things human.

On one wintery day, Goldilocks was walking down a long path. She was cold and hungry, for her food had run out the day before. This wasn't something new to Goldilocks, on the contrary she was always a little hungry, but today someone had seen her face, and she had had to run out of the village. They had, unfortunately, taken the hate route and accused her of being a witch in disguise. On top of that, she didn't even get paid for her work the day before. So Goldilocks was in bad spirits and kicking herself for forgetting to lock the inn's door before she went to sleep.

As she was walking, the path split in two. She decided to go to the forest path for fear that the villagers had sent someone to look for her. She also wanted to find something to quench the rumblings of her ever sounding stomach.

As she took the few steps into the forest it seemed that she was plunged into darkness. Something felt wrong about this forest, but since she couldn't put her finger on it, she kept on going.

In the woods the trees grew so close together, that she couldn't see the sun to tell if it was day or not, so Goldilocks decided to keep walking until she saw a good place to camp. She kept going for a long time, but suddenly the path disappeared. She turned around to see if, in her tiredness, had accidentally walked off the path, but there was no path there either.

She ran.

You might think that that was a very stupid thing to do, but keep in mind Goldilocks had never gotten lost. She always kept to the path, and that always got her to her destination. So when there was no path Goldilocks felt very scared. At the end of her strength she collapsed. And only then she knew why the forest had felt so strange.

It was silent.

There were no bird singing, no squirrels playing, just silence. In that instance Goldilocks felt alone. She had always loved animals, and they in turn had always loved her. She had never had to hide her face from them; it made no difference, because, between you and me, all animals think us humans are very ugly creatures. So when she realized her animals were not there she began to cry.

After she was done having her little fit, though, she saw smoke rising up from someplace close to where she was laying. Using sheer force of will she commanded her aching legs to walk. She stumbled and finally made it to the house.

It was nothing special. It seemed like any other little cottage that she had passed over the years, but something was pushing her inside. In retrospect it was probably just her hunger, or her sleepiness, but Goldilocks didn't really care.

She went to knock on the door, but found that it was open. She walked in and met with the most superb sight. On the table were three bowls of porridge. She went straight for the biggest bowl, but before even lifting the spoon she remembered her manners. She decided to only eat from the smallest bowl and pay for it later. She ate quickly stuffing everything in her mouth and even licking the bowl.

For her still aching legs she went and sat in one of the chairs. She was nodding of to sleep, but before she could she decided to go find a bed. She went straight for the smallest once again since the other ones were neatly made. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Chapter one Done! Yay!!!


	2. A New Name

Summary: A Goldilocks rewrite. Goldilocks runs away due to some...bad...treatment. Going to the three bears house could have been one of her worst mistakes, or the best.

Author's Note:Well this is really where this story goes from Goldilock and the Three Bears to Goldilocks and Little Bear on an Adventure, or something like that. All I'm trying to say is that it's a moving past what the story was...so don't be mad at me... I'm a slow writer. The only reason I had the first two chapters up so quickly was 'cause they were already written, so don't expect updates by tomorrow, and I'm starting band camp tomorrow so...yeah, might be a while (Who am I even writing this to?). Oh and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

As Goldilocks was sleeping, the three Teddy Bears came home. They were not really proper Teddy Bears, for Father Bear was very big, Mother Bear was middling in size, and only Baby Bear could be described as a Teddy Bear. They called themselves teddy bears to make everyone love them, but they all feared Father Bear's temper too much. And by they, I mean all the other animals who could also talk as the three bears could. This was an enchanted forest that Goldilocks had wandered into.

As you may have guessed the Teddy Bears did not like to see that Baby Bear's porridge had been eaten.

"Oh my poor baby is going to starve!" Mother Bear wailed.

"Whoever did this will have to speak to me!" shouted Father Bear, his temper already rising. In the next room it was very clear that Goldilocks had been sitting in Baby Bear's chair.

"Who broke my son's chair!?" Father Bear roared as he threw Baby Bear's chair against the wall.

"Oh my!" was Mother Bear's only words on this.

Baby Bear, who had remained quite unmoved by all of this said, "Father I'll go check the bedroom." Thus he raced off and locked the door behind him.

Now back to Goldilocks, who had been woken up by Father Bear's rather loud roars. She had moved the bed and was trying desperately to reach the window. She didn't even notice when Baby Bear ran in.

"Please don't scream," Baby Bear said. Goldilocks turned around abruptly, causing her to fall off the bed. She recovered quickly and hurriedly scrambled to the other side of the room.

"What do you want with me?" she all but screamed, while her eyes darted to her pack sitting on Mother Bear's bed. Even though he could not see this, Baby Bear knew what Goldilocks was thinking.

"I won't hurt you", he soothed, "as long as you take me with you."

"Why?" asked Goldilocks. She was calming down.

"Because I'm not actually their son. They put me under an enchantment so that I would always look like this, but in actuality I'm 18."

"How can they talk?" Baby Bear began to laugh.

"I see now why you wandered into this house. You're from the human world aren't you?" Goldilocks nodded dumbly.

"This is an enchanted forest. It's a gate between the human world and the mystical world. This family protects that gate. In the mystical world almost anything can talk."

"Fine, I'll take you with me as long as you take me to that other world," Goldilocks said resolutely. Baby Bear looked as though he was about to say something when someone started to pound on the door.

"Baby Bear! Oh my poor little Baby Bear!" wailed Mother Bear.

"Open this door!" roared Father Bear. Without hesitating Baby Bear and Goldilocks went back over to the window. Just as the door started to crack they were both out and running as fast as they could.

For weeks the only thing on both of their minds was to get out of the forest. They traveled most of the time, only taking brief stops to eat or sleep. Baby Bear never asked why Goldilocks was wearing a mask and Goldilocks never asked if he was actually taking her to the mystical world.

She could trust animals.

They got to know each other very well in the mad dash out of the forest and Goldilocks soon heard herself telling him about her parents. She was shocked with herself, but before she could swear him to secrecy, they reached the edge of the forest.

"Here we are," said Baby Bear with a great big dramatic wave of his furry arms. "Disappointed aren't you?"

In truth Goldilocks was a bit disappointed, but she would never admit that.

Instead she asked a question that had been bothering her since their journey's start, "How do you break the enchantment on you?"

"Oh it's just the usual thing, true love's kiss and all that what not, nothing important. Come on lets go," he said all of it in a rush as though he was embarrassed. He started walking towards the village keeping up a quick pace.

"One more thing," huffed Goldilocks, "what's your real name; it can't be Baby Bear can it?" He stopped again.

"I don't remember what my name is," he said coldly.

"Oh….Well for now on I'll call you Orson!" she said with forced cheerfulness. She grabbed, now, Orson's hand and started dragging him along. Soon they were racing towards the village their moment of sadness forgotten.

In the town, Goldilocks couldn't stop staring at all the creatures, new to her and not, walking about. Many of the residents said hello to Baby Bear and said it as though they liked him. Most didn't even give Goldilocks a second look. She was the most surprised, albeit slightly relieved, to see only a few humans among them and she asked Orson about it.

"The creatures here don't trust humans very much. It's human's fault that they were chased out in the first place and had to create this world. Only the few people dubbed 'peaceful' are allowed to come to this place, but they can never leave."

"So does that mean I can't leave either?" asked Goldilocks, there was a tinge of worry in her voice. Orson didn't answer; instead he pulled Goldilocks into an inn. He rented a room and dragged her inside.

"Okay, it's safe here," he said while climbing on the bed. "For your last question; no, you can leave at any time, since they don't even know you're here. But if you do actually want to stay you have to take the test. I don't know what exactly they do to you, but it's probably something to determine how much we can trust you."

Goldilocks started looking quite worried about this; she put her hand on the side of her head. Orson knew that when Goldilocks started playing with her bag's strap it meant that she was thinking about something. He quietly slipped out to get them something to eat.

When he got back Goldilocks was still playing with her strap, so instead of disturbing her he sat the food down and watched her. In truth, he felt as though he was falling in love with her. At first he was a little put off by her serious and aloof nature, but he soon learned why she had them.

When she had told him about her parents and the way her mother had treated her he had saw a glimpse of the part of Goldilocks that was broken. He wanted to heal that part. He wanted to protect her from anymore pain even if it meant that he had to take the heartache himself.

Goldilocks looked up and Orson's gaze was so intense that she was happy that her mask covered her face. She was blushing furiously.

"Why do you want to live in the Magical World?" he asked without thinking, still looking intently at Goldilocks.

She stood and started pacing. Orson knew this meant that she was trying to think of what to say.

"I hate humans," she said simply while grabbing the now cooled food. Orson looked shocked.

"But how could you hate humans?!" he said a little alarmed. He really hoped she had a reason and that she wasn't just crazy.

"Because all the humans I've know had had rotten personalities. They are prone to jealousy and rage. They take their temper out on anything in sight." she said this with such fervor in her voice that Orson could do nothing but be struck speechless.

"This doesn't take me out the picture though. I'm one of the worst!" she was shaking. Orson got up and went over to her.

He gave a great big bear hug, or at least as big for someone his size. Goldilocks started sobbing and she hugged him back. They sat like that for hours. Orson gently laid her down on the bed. She had fallen asleep sometime ago, but he liked the feeling of holding her.

_She really is fragile. _He thought as he pulled the covers over her. He felt bad because he could do nothing for Goldilocks except hold her and say flowery things. He was beginning to think that he wasn't the right one for her, because he had no clue how to heal her.

When she found out he was human she would crack even more. And he would loose her. A change came over Orson, he knew what to do but it would hurt. He went to his bed before he could change his mind about this, and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

I like ending chapters in sleep apparently...Yay!! Chapter two!!! Wooo!!!


	3. Feelings

* * *

Summary: A Goldilocks rewrite. Goldilocks runs away due to some...bad...treatment. Going to the three bears house could have been one of her worst mistakes, or the best.

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY! I'm sorry it took way too long to get out, but with band camp last week and school starting this week, I've been kind of swamped...excuses, excuses...Anyway here's more bad news it's a short chapter and there's not much going on really (but I really like the ending). Please don't get mad at me my two lovely reviewers (That's you LonelyZoner and darthdragon)! And here's the chapter!!!

* * *

When Goldilocks woke up that morning Orson was gone. All that was there was a note, in big sloppy handwriting, which said: _Gone out to get permission for you to take the test. Be back before nightfall._

She was actually happy that he was gone after she had cried to him. She had never cried to _anyone,_ not since she was five. And she certainly never told anyone about her hate of people. The most bizarre thing, though, was that she actually felt better today than she had felt since she started holding this bone deep hate.

Goldilocks decided to continue to think on this, after she took a bath. She went to the bathroom and started to fill up the tub, still dimly thinking, _'why?_'

She settled into the tub, with her mask still on, this time desterately trying to change the subject in her mind as though there was something she didn't want to face. Unfortunately, Goldilocks found her answer before she could come up with anything else.

Was she falling in love with Orson?

Goldilocks had never thought herself capable of love; of course, she had liked the other animals she had played with, but she had never started to like them like that. And she certainly had never had these types of feeling for a human. But something about Orson had made her actually happy anytime she had been with him. Even during the nights in the forest when they had heard Father Bear tearing through the forest she had felt some sort of safety huddled next to him.

Then another thought hit her. Hadn't Orson said he was under a curse? If true love's first kiss broke it, them would she be able to? Goldilocks shook her head at the notion. She had to banish these sick thoughts from her mind instantly.

"First of all, Orson is a bear, not even my species." She said aloud, "Secondly, he said he was eighteen, and in bear years that's probably very grand. And thirdly, no one would return their feelings for someone like me."

Reassured, Goldilocks took off her mask, making sure not to catch a glimpse of her face in the water, and began scrubbing it. She got out of the tub, getting dried and dressed, only to be assaulted by the person who had consumed her thoughts.

Orson was sitting in chair in the corner, shuffling through papers. Goldilocks once again saw the intense look on his face, this time not directed at her. She decided not to bother him and to eat the food on the bedside table he had obviously gotten for her once again. But before she could put her plan into action, he looked up.

"Hello," he said, "Go ahead and eat, and after that I'll have you sign these papers for your test." Goldilocks did as he said, but glanced at him once again; it had seemed as though there was something wrong with him.

After eating her lunch, she sat across from him asking, "So what's the test about?"

I don't know," he admitted, "The leaders will only tell you, and at the beginning of the test. All I know is that it's conducted by Samus, one of the mages who created this world."

"So it's a human, huh?" Goldilocks murmured to herself but then added, "What about these papers?"

"Just a few things stating that you will never tell anyone about this test, and," he added looking her straight in the eye, "stating that you will never go back to the human world. Are you sure you want to do this?"She took the papers out of his hands and signed them.

"When's the test?"

Orson almost smiled, but instead only said, "Tomorrow."

The two barely talked for the rest of the day. Orson said only enough to show Goldilocks around the small town. She could feel a weight between them, but she only though it was her new found feelings. Even worse is, he spoke to everyone else in the town warmly, as friends, and only kept Goldilocks distant. Even so, she still enjoyed the time she spent with him. They ate dinner at restaurant sitting by a river, that of course, specialized in river fish. They walked silently down the road of the village to the inn, Goldilocks wanting to do anything to break the silence, but finding nothing to say.

Back in their room, Goldilocks found that something to say, even though she regretted her words afterwards, "Maybe after I'm officially a citizen we can go find your true love to break your curse!"

Orson looked at her with rage and something she couldn't identify in his eyes. "How do you expect to do something like that?" he almost shouted, "You don't even know how to talk to someone without instantly hating them! You don't even think about other people, but only what helps you! How would you even recognize love?"

Her eyes widened and her hands clenched into fists. Goldilocks wanted to yell back at him, but she had no defense for the words that rang so true. She lowered her head

"Goldilocks," Orson said remorsefully, walking up to her and looking straight into her eyes, "I'm sorry that's just...a sore subject for me, and this hasn't been my best day. I'm sorry..." He left her stunned on her bed going over and laying on his own, turning the lights off.

She eventually laid down thinking about the two paths that people would take upon seeing her face. Orson would hate her, think of her as a fake, and form an even lower opinion of her than he already had. She wanted him to take the love route, but at the same time, she didn't for she knew that that wasn't the kind of love she was looking for. She was so scared to show her face to him, but it was something she had to do if she wanted him to accept her, and trust her fully as a friend...or something more. Goldilocks was shocked that her feelings had grown so much in one day. Where was the reasoning she had had earlier? She was afraid of this much devotion and dedication to just one person.

Something wet ran down her face and that night she cried for the second time in eleven years.

* * *

I really need to break myself out of this habit of ending everything in sleep...And I promise the test is in the next chapter no more stalling :) Yay!!! Third chapter!!!

Edit: I just realized that this chapter is right next to the bar that has crap written all over it (AKA: It sucks) So I really need to edit it, but seeing as the story isn't even done, I'll put most of my editing off until I am...even though it kinda hurts...

11


	4. The Test

...I'm back...I'm probably talking to no one since all of my fans ran off because I was taking too long...Well anyway I blame school and band and I am standing by that story! (Let's not mention the fact that I was putting this off because I couldn't think of what to write for it[isn't that called writer's block?]) Whatever! I'm introducing three, count them, three OC's in this chapter and it's made me happy! I hope they are received well by my nonexistent fans.

* * *

Goldilocks was woken by someone shaking her. She rolled over expecting to see Orson above her, but instead a masked figure was the only thing in her view. She shot up and opened her mouth, right before a hand covered it.

"Just trust us. We are the Magical Kingdom's messengers… and testers." A female voice whispered in her ear. Goldilocks stayed tense for another few minutes.

This was too hard for her.

She closed her eyes once more and willed her body to relax. She couldn't fail the first part of the test because afterwards she would come back with Orson and she…Goldilocks was shaking, but she still nodded her head. She got out of her bed and walked away with the strangers, still shaking all the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orson waited almost an hour after she had left before he dared to move. He quietly slipped out of bed and started picking up his meager belongings, shoving them into a bag. He stared at Goldilocks be for a long time before he moved. He left before he could think on his decision again, silently wishing that Goldilocks could had at least loved him half as much as he did her, as he left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Goldilocks walked into an alley with the two people. The man opened a passage that went underground. They waved at her to follow, and she hesitated for only a moment, but still went after them. They eventually entered a large room where an old weathered man was sitting, a cane by his chair.

"Congratulations on passing the first part. It's supposed to be the easiest part, but I saw you had some trouble with it Goldilocks" his voice was scratchy, as though he had something stuck in his throat, matching perfectly with his face.

"Welcome to the testing rooms." He said waving his hands around feebly, "The first test will be administered by Shaelyn , in this room. I will be watching every test from my private room, to analyze everything you do and say. Oh and yes, I am Samus."

With those words he picked up the cane and left the room, while simultaneously, a large hawk entered. Now, when I say large, I mean something that was only slightly below the dirt ceiling of the underground room. If Goldilocks wasn't slightly used to this from her two expeditions out on town she would have screamed and run away like when she was a little girl.

"Well, hello little one, I am Shaelyn as master has told you. I shall be asking you simple questions about yourself." She spoke with a quiet, but assured voice, as if she knew her place and herself. Goldilocks was relieved that it wasn't a _human_ that was conducting her test. She was led to a small table sitting in the middle of the room where there was one chair. Shaelyn opted to sit on the floor her head even with Goldilocks' as she sat in the chair.

"If you may, will you please tell me everything about yourself, leading up to your journey into the magical kingdom?" She asked, even though it was closer to a command. Goldilocks hesitated for a few moments but she soon spoke imagining that she was speaking to one of her forest friends, albeit, a little bigger than usual. She would only be thrown off when the hawk commented, but she kept resuming, remembering what she was doing and, partly, for whom. Even thinking this, she still left out the part about her face being beautiful, only saying that people hated her for it.

"Ahhh, such a sad life for a young one." Shaelyn murmured to herself, her eyes slightly clouding over as if she were remembering something from her own past.

"I have a few more questions for you, if you are willing to answer." Goldilocks nodded her head and she continued, "Why do you wear a mask?" She stiffed, she knew that this would have eventually come up in the conversation, but Goldilocks didn't know how to answer. It would be even worse if they wanted to see her face, for her to take her mask off! She squeezed her eyes shut, and shook her head, but she still answered.

"Most of my problems have been caused by it, so I hide it" she knew it wasn't the best answer, and probably not the one Shaelyn had been looking for, but she accepted that as the best Goldilocks could do. She moved on to more trivial questions, like her skills and age, and Goldilocks relaxed into the discussion. She found that she liked Shaelyn's serene nature, thinking that they could have been friends under different circumstances.

Soon, though, this part of the test was over. The hawk looked at her with pitying eyes before leading her to another door, her next test. Shaelyn sincerely wished that Goldilocks would pass, for her own good.

The next test was conducted by a small housecat by the name of Catalyst. It had strange bright scarlet fur, bright green eyes, and, of course, she could speak. This test was the easiest for Goldilocks since she only have to work with her body. She could run and lift heavy things; this was part of her everyday life. The only thing that kept her wary was the way Catalyst glared at her throughout the test, only speaking when Goldilocks needed instructions.

It was as though she was looking for something.

At the end of the test the cat only pointed to the door with her tail, Goldilocks was just leaving as the cat spoke.

"Good luck on the next test. It's most likely that is where you will fail." Her voice spoke with knowledge as though in the short time she had been testing Goldilocks; she had analyzed everything about her, as though she could see right through her. Goldilocks turned around, not to see a cat, but a child with the same bright eyes and bright hair, staring right at her with an expressionless face. She rushed out of the room slamming the door on her way out.

"If Catalyst has given you advice, you would do well to listen to it. She would know what she is talking about." Shaelyn spoke from her place at the table they had been at only a few hours ago. Something about her seemed colder as she pointed to the door, where Goldilocks assumed her next test was. She made no move to head to it though.

If the next part was truly as bad as Catalyst and Shaelyn made it out to be, then did she really want to finish? She shook her head, if she didn't pass this, then she couldn't be with Orson, even as a friend. And that fate was worse than any other she could think of. Before Goldilocks could wonder when she had gotten so wrapped around Orson, she opened the door, walking into darkness.

* * *

Yay! Chapter four! You probably have to know me well to know where Catalyst came from, but the other two were spur of the moment kind of characters. Wow I think this is my favorite chapter right now! I hope I don't have as many mistakes in this one as the last chapter...although I think I overdid it in the way Shaelyn speaks, but I kind of like that proper-ness...Well I'm going to start so (most likely not) the next chapter will get done earlier...

* * *


	5. Pasts

Summary: A Goldilocks rewrite. Goldilocks runs away due to some...bad...treatment. Going to the three bears house could have been one of her worst mistakes, or the best.

Author's Note: Well here it is; the mysterious last test is revealed!! Will Goldilocks pass, or fail and never be able to see her sweet Orson again!?! Read to find out! Okay now that the theatrics are out of the way...

Warning: This chapter is the whole reason why I gave this story a high rating...so yeah...no, I'm not going to tell you what happens; that will spoil it, but I will say that if your mind's in the gutter your right...in a way...

On to the story!

* * *

"Take off your mask and you will pass." A voice spoke from somewhere in the gloom. Goldilocks didn't make a move; she had wished so badly that this would not come. She squeezed her eyes willing for her to had heard wrong. Suddenly pain shot through her head as she felt a hand swipe over her cheek.

"What are you doing you fucking whore!?!" Goldilocks froze.

She knew that voice.

She looked up at the woman that haunted so many of her dreams. She wanted to scream and yell, and kill the woman that had birthed her--and hated her. But she didn't do any of the things running through her thoughts; she only sat on the ground, uselessly.

Her mother's hand went up again to strike. Goldilocks only stiffened, trying to cover herself with her arms. Hit after hit assaulted her; somewhere in between her mother had grabbed a stick on the ground, barely even slowing in her strikes. At the end of her strength the woman left Goldilocks, alone and bloodied.

She was so scared. How'd she get there? It was as though she had never escaped her prison. Was everything that had happened just been an illusion? _No!_

Orson had to be real! He just had to be! Suddenly she remembered the voice speaking to her. She moved her hand and instead of skin, she felt the cold smoothness of her mask. Still that gave her no relief. She knew she would rather face her parents than destroy the fantasy she, herself, had created.

She got off the ground and walked unsteadily into her old home. _No! No!! NO!! _Her eyes widened as she fell to the ground. She had to get away! He hadn't seen her yet; she could get away! Desperately she started crawling back towards the door, trying her hardest not to make a sound. Goldilocks was doing fine until her leg hit a bucket sitting innocently on the ground.

He turned. She screamed.

Panic seized her and she could no longer feel anything. It was as though her little corner of the world had frozen; if only that were true for her father.

"My poor little Goldilocks," he said rushing towards her. Her mind came back to her when he touched her, but even then she still could not move.

"What happened to you? Someone was jealous of you again, weren't they?" he asked in a voice usually reserved for a lover, "Good thing they didn't touch your magnificent face, my little queen." As he spoke he rubbed his hands along her body, only skimming slightly over her many bruises and cuts. What might have been a comfort for anyone else only left her feeling cold and…dirty.

"Come on, Mr. Riebe has come to visit us. Now you can't leave him waiting can you?" He lifted up Goldilocks and carried her towards his room. She started flailing arms and legs, anything to escape the fate awaiting her in the next room. Her Father's hold only tightened. Even as he removed one of his hands to open the door and greeted the man waiting inside, Goldilocks' struggles still did nothing.

They laid her on the bed, Mr. Riebe holding her arms as her father tore off her shirt. He caressed her bosom while murmuring, "My beauty," over and over again. He slowly pulled her skirt down, letting his fingers stroke over her legs. Then his head dipped between her thighs.

Goldilocks wished she could go back to being numb, or better yet dead. She didn't know when she had stopped struggling, nor did she realize when Mr. Riebe had let go of her arms, to continue where her father had left off. She could only feel sick, broken. How could she had let this happen again; she was supposed to have gotten stronger in the years she had left this house, yet here she was allowing these monsters to-

Her thoughts were interrupted as something hard and warm poked her thigh. Her father was holding himself over her. Years of anger boiled to the surface. She kicked him and shoved Mr. Riebe, and finally ripped her mask off her face.

The illusion disappeared. Instead Goldilocks was staring straight into a mirror. She felt too drained to care; she only dimly wondered when she had started crying. She felt that she could tell Orson, and everyone else, who she was, without wearing her mask. She was tired, but she had won, for now, at least. That's all she really need, _for now._

"You have passed." She heard a familiar voice say. Samus was standing above her with an outstretched hand. There was only kindness in his old eyes.

"I have seen much beauty in my life and although you are most likely in the top ten, I have the self-control not to do anything to a mere child." He answered the question that had been on Goldilocks' lips. She took his hand. She sat in the chair as he made his way to his desk.

"You have done a tremendously good job of conquering your fears, and by removing your mask you have proven to us that we can trust you. Now lot me tell you something you might find interesting." He said, some old sadness leaking into his voice. "When this world was formed we originally only allowed creatures with magical attributes here, but when your world started persecuting innocent humans, we started allowing them here as well. Now we permit anyone who needs help to come, barring criminals. That is the category you and Baby Bear fall under."

"Although he came under different circumstances than you." He said before Goldilocks could speak. _Orson is human!_ She thought. He had lied to her. She shook her head, forcing herself to listen to Samus's story. "His name was Theodore and like you, his mother hated him. She blamed him for his father's disappearance and one day she left him in this forest trying to make him disappear too, but instead he wandered into something he shouldn't have." He paused, as if he were allowing the weight of his words to sink in.

"He saw the body of the original, no, real Baby Bear. Father Bear had just found him too, and when he saw the human child walk up, he realized he did not have to tell his wife anything. He had the perfect replacement. With that thought he turned Theodore into Baby Bear. He soon learned how he was expected to act and what to say. The only information he could get out of Father Bear was how to break the curse: true love's kiss." He gave her one last knowing look before he dismissed her.

"Here," Catalyst said holding out Goldilocks' mask. She fit it back on her face, still in a slight daze from the truth about Orson. She left the underground caverns wondering what to say to Orson when she told him what had happened.

"Here is where her real struggle begins. I wonder if she'll pass through this too." Catalyst said with only a passing curiosity.

Goldilocks was blinded as she walked out into the sunlight. She really didn't notice though; her thoughts had her too absorbed. How could Orson have been _human_ the whole time? She had told him so much, thinking he was an animal. Even as she thought it she knew it was wrong. From the moment she had heard him speak she had treated him more like a human than an animal. That's why she had fallen in love with him, and thought he would chose the hatred path. Then she smiled; maybe he would react the same way Samus had! She picked up her speed, determined to tell Orson everything. She ran up the steps of the inn and slammed open their room door.

He wasn't there.

His bed was too clean and no matter how hard she looked, she could find none of his belongings. Dread filled her stomach. She walked back downstairs to hear the innkeeper tell her what she already knew.

Orson had gone, and left her.

* * *

Yeah rape...I hope it wasn't too bad...now do you see why I was stalling with this chapter Lonely Zoner?! This has kinda gotten me depressed now...yay...fifth chapter...


End file.
